


I Just Want to Play Video Games

by ClaireWhy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fabulous, Fluff, Meatballs, Melix, Oneshot, Video & Computer Games, cuteness, old pewdiepie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWhy/pseuds/ClaireWhy
Summary: Like the title says, Felix Kjellberg just wants to play video games. Girls come up to his door often, but each time, Felix politely declines their offers to hang out. His own family is convinced that he’s gay.Well, until a cute Italian girl shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Youtuber fanfiction! This story was inspired by Pewds's video “MEET MY FAMILY! - (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 86)“
> 
> Please comment your opinion so I can improve!

Felix Kjellberg was an eighteen-year-old idiot.

No, he wasn’t an idiot, but he acted like one. He also wanted to just play video games for the rest of his life. It would be nice if people would take a moment to understand that.

“Felicia?” his sister Fanny called from downstairs.

“My name’s Felix!” he shouted back over the noise of Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was very nearly done with a mission.

“Felicia!” Fanny said again. She was, as always, relentlessly cruel to him. “Felicia!” She poked her head into his room.

He hit a button on his Xbox controller and the game paused. He pretended to sob, “What do you want from me, woman?”

She sighed, “Felicia—“

“Fuck you. It’s Felix.”

Fanny eyed a pink feather scarf on his bed. “Right. Felix, there’s a girl at the door. Asking for you.”

“Another one?”

“Are you coming down? I told her to wait.”

“C’monn…” he flung his arms out at the television screen. “I’m almost done with the mission. One more minute.”

“She’s waiting. You don’t even want to know why she’s here?”

“Why is she here?” he asked absently.

“She wants to ask you out, I believe.”

“I can’t—“ he paused the game and raised his eyes to the ceiling while shaking his head. He supposed that he shouldn’t disappoint the girl outside. “Alright alright alright! Fiiine.”

He trudged towards the front door. His mom was peeking out the window at whomever was outside and stroking Maya’s head.

The doorbell rang, and he opened it up.

A blonde teenager maybe the age as him was standing on the porch. She was intimidatingly tall, and had an angular face with hazel eyes which he supposed were pretty.

“Hi!” she said brightly. “It’s Olivia, from school?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, trying to remember. He really only thought about games during class. “Um, you’re in my math class?”

“Yeah!” she sounded pleased. “I happen to live just a few streets over. I was biking by and noticed your sister tending to the garden. I was like, ‘Wow, Felix Kjellberg lives here!’ “

“Yes,” he said carefully, “I do live here. Is there a reason…why you’re here?”

“At first I wanted to just say hi, but I don’t know, you seem like such a nice and funny guy! You sucked at math, and were always fooling around in class and drawing pictures of Mario and Toad.”

Felix now saw where this was going, “And?”

“I wanted to ask if you would, you know, go out with me? I know this really nice fancy restaurant! They serve cooked seafood and stuff! Or we could go to the fair? The museum?”

“Seafood? Museum?” he repeated, feeling uncomfortable at the very thought. “Uh, no, sorry, I just want to play video games. I don’t think I have time for uh, this stuff.”

Olivia frowned, not used to this type of answer. Then she laughed, thinking he was kidding around, “You can’t like video games that much!”

“I actually kind of do.” Felix was now looking for a way to get her to leave him alone. He flung his arms out a little, “I don’t want to do anything else.”

“But—then I could—“ she broke off. “Is that an earring you’re wearing?”

Felix’s hand went to his left ear. He’d completely forgotten he was wearing the jeweled plastic clip-on that he’d worn years ago. He’d been testing it.

The girl’s eye twitched. “It’s okay, I guess. Bye then.” She trudged down the steps. He heard her say “weirdo” under her breath.

“Well shit,” Felix muttered. He felt judged, and turned around to go back to playing his game.

“I’m positive now,” he heard his mother say under her breath.

“What?” he asked, closing and locking the door.

“Nothing,” she shook her head, smirking a little.

“Aghh,” he moaned, rolling his head around. He groaned his way up the stairs, and collapsed onto his bed before picking up his controller.

 

 

 

Three weeks later.

The doorbell rang.

“Felix?” his mom yelled from the kitchen. She was washing the dishes, and Fanny was out working. “Can you get that?”

He paused Assassin’s Creed, stretched, and opened the door.

It was a girl, and she was holding his dog.

At first, he couldn’t even say anything. He was just staring at her—the girl, who looked vaguely Italian—in wordless amazement. Wow, she was pretty. A Greek goddess, more like. For a second he thought maybe he was hallucinating a video game character. It wouldn’t be the first time.

She hesitantly held out Maya, “I-Is this your dog?”

She sounds like an Italian penguin, he thought. Felix managed to lower his eyes to the pug. “Oh, yeah. How did she end up with you?” he took Maya from her and fondly scratched her neck flabs. The pug licked her lips and yawned.

“I think she escaped from your backyard,” she said serenely, gesturing as she spoke. “I was just walking by—and she just ran towards me. She’s very cute.”

Felix opened his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he was actually going to say something or was just gaping at her.

“Felix?” his mom shouted. “Who is it?”

“It’s—uh…” he was uncertain all of a sudden.

His mom, taking note of this, decided to come and take a look. “Oh, it’s a girl!”

“She was returning Maya,” Felix said, holding her up and jiggling her.

“Ohh you little pup,” his mom scooped the dog up. “Were you chasing people again?” She looked up at the girl, smiling good-naturedly, “Are you a friend?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head shyly, and her caramel hair swished, “I just moved here from Italy a few days ago.”

“Italy! It’s so nice to meet new people. Won’t you come in?” his mom said kindly. “If you have time, of course.” She turned to Felix and gave him a glance, like Take a look at this girl, won’tcha?.

Felix blanched, “Come…in?” He thought of how his comic books and games were probably scattered all over the living room.

“Of course!” his mom rolled her eyes. She opened the door wider, and the girl timidly walked in. “What’s your name?”

“Marzia Bisognin,” she answered.

“Your makeup’s on fleek,” Felix said without thinking.

“Oh!” Marzia went, and her lips curled in a bashful smile. “Thank you.”

Felix’s mom made a weird laughing sound. “Well Marzia, you can call me Lotta. Put your shoes in that shelf over there, and sit in the living room with Felix. I’ll prepare some snacks.”

The two sat down on different couches—facing each other—and Marzia gave his video games a curious look before asking, “Your name is Felix?”

“Yeah,” he replied, noticing how she pronounced it like Feh-lix. “Felix Kjellberg.”

She smirked a little.

“What?”

She giggled, “Shellbug.”

Felix gasped, “How dare you call me that, Marzia Baloney!”

Marzia braced herself against the armrest and let out the cutest laugh he’d ever heard.

He laughed too, and was about to ask her to say her surname again, but then Maya meandered into the room. She licked at Marzia’s socks.

“Hey hey hey,” he scolded, giving Marzia an apologetic look.

“It’s okay,” she grinned and picked the dog up, putting her in her lap. “Puga!” At the word, Maya lifted her head and stared at her with a wide eye.

“Puga?” Felix repeated.

She looked abashed, “It’s what I called her when I saw her.”

“Her name’s Maya, but you can call her Puga. I think she likes it.”

Marzia held the pug’s arms out and waved them around, letting out a small giggle. She let the dog go, and Maya curled herself up on the couch beside her. Marzia picked up a video game case, “Dark Souls,” she said aloud, and proceeded to read the back of it. Once she was done, she selected Dead Rising 2 and F.E.A.R. 3. “You have a lot of games. Are these horror?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Felix had been collecting his comic books and putting them in a neater pile. He walked over, “You like horror games?”

“Horror,” she corrected. “Horror movies…horror stories…horror games if they have a story…”

“Dang,” he commented, taking this in. “Girl, I didn’t think you were the horror type.”

She beamed at him, “I like surprising people.”

Felix was sure he was blushing, and wished he had a pitcher of water to pour on himself. On second thought, that was a stupid wish. “I wonder where’s my mom?” he said instead. “She only said she was getting snacks.”

Marzia sat up and tried to peek into the kitchen, then decided it might be rude and sat back down. “I don’t hear much.” It was true, there was no squeak of the cupboard’s opening, and no splash of the dishes being washed.

He realized his mom was probably giving them some “alone time.” “Christ,” he mumbled, “I don’t think she’s coming anytime soon.” He hesitated before sitting down next to her. He could practically feel the heat and grace radiating out of her to his  skin. He forced himself to stay calm, and grinned at her. “So Marzia Baloney”—she snickered—“what’s Italy like? I heard  your people eat spaghetti with Mario.”

She stared at him for a second, and he thought he’d made a huge mistake by making that comment. But then she laughed, looking genuinely delighted, “We do!”

Felix found himself gaping in disbelief that she’d go along with the joke. Then Marzia looked down at his sofa, “Did you build this?”

She burst into giggles as she said it, and he couldn’t help shaking with laughter along with her. Her laugh was just infectious.

“H-hey,” Felix joked, “don’t laugh. I put sweat and blood into this sofa, and built it to perfectly accomodate my sweet ass. IKEA can’t get better than this.”

She playfully swatted at his arm for swearing, before leaning into the couch and just laughing.

It went on like that for the rest of the day. Felix put Alice: Madness Returns into his PlayStation 3, and handed his controller to Marzia, offering to let her play first. When Marzia first activated Hysteria mode and blood burst out of the player, Felix screamed in falsetto, “I’M ON MY PERIOD!!!!!!!”

That made Marzia laugh hysterically, and also die in the game before Felix could grab the controller and save her. They played for hours, then talked for hours. Felix’s mom had come in with a glasses of lemonade and a plate of strawberries (which shouldn’t have taken nearly that long to prepare), chatted with Marzia for a bit, before excusing herself to do something.

She even ate lunch (sandwiches in the backyard) with them, and Felix wouldn’t forget Fanny’s face when she walked out of the garage to see such a beautiful girl happily talking to her idiotic brother.

It was five in the afternoon when Marzia finally had to go home. She apparently only lived a few neighborhoods over, and had been checking out his when Maya had run up to her.

She took out her flats and slid them on, eyes finding the rest of the shoewear on the shelf. “Wow Felix! Your sister has pretty shoes.”

He agreed, “They’re uncomfortable though. Like, the heels especially.”

Marzia blinked at him and chuckled, “Have you worn them?”

He didn’t hesitate, “Yeah, of course!” He dropped his voice to a whisper, “Don’t tell Fanny.”

Her laugh was seriously beautiful, and he was hearing it all the way to her house.

At her door, Marzia turned to him and such a charming smile adorned her features, that Felix was struck dumb for a moment.

She pulled out a house key, and Felix snapped out of it. Before he could change his mind, he took her hand. “Do you want to, you know, hang out some more? Tomorrow maybe?”

“Yeah!” she nodded, swinging their hands a little. “I would love that. And…I had a great time, Felix. Thank you.”

“Same here, Baloney-san.”

With one last giggle, Marzia let go his hand, opened her front door and went inside. “See you next time,” she waved through the open door, “byee!”

Felix waved.

Then the door burst open again, and Marzia flew out to kiss him on the cheek before running back inside.

He stood there for a few minutes—he could still fell her lips on him—before realizing he was supposed to walk home.

He shuddered. It’d be terrifying to meet her parents.

Felix walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, shaking his head and grinning uncontrollably at the sky.


End file.
